comicbookfilmsandseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thaal Sinestro (2011)
Created By: AwesomeDymond Thaal Sinestro is a member of the Green Lantern Corps from the planet Korugar. He is the Green Lantern of sector 1417 and is mentor to Hal Jordan. He is 6ft7 and weighs 204lbs. Considered by many to be the greatest Green Lantern in the Corps, he is a true adversary to any that oppose him. Biography ''Green Lantern'' When Abins Sur was on his way to assist fellow Green Lantern Fentara, he was contacted by Sinestro who informed him that Fentara had been killed and warned him to be careful. Devastated by Sur's death he address the Guardians of the Universe. When Hal Jordan arrives on Oa as Abin Sur's replacement, Sinestro isn't pleased that he was a human stating that it disappointed him that Hal was wearing Sur's ring. This caused Hal to see himself unfit for the training and return to Earth. Sinestro and a few other members of the Corps confronted Parallax but couldn't stop him. All the Green Lanterns who went on the mission were killed easily by Parallax except for Sinestro who refused to fight, seeing what happened to his fellow Corps members. Sinestro suggested the Guardians should forge a Yellow Power Ring containing energy from the essence of Fear and use it to defeat Parallax because he thought you can only fight fear with fear. Hal arrives and tells him not to use a yellow power ring because once corrupted by fear you can't turn back, he requests that Sinestro and the Guardian's help him save the Earth from Parallax. His request, however, was denied so Hal had to defend his world on his own. After leading Parallax towards the sun, Hal was about to be pulled into its core by gravity because he was exhausted and it was too strong for him to fight, when he was saved by Sinestro, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re. Sinestro commended Hal's achievements and told the Corps that the threat had been destroyed. After witnessing Fear's power, Sinestro retrieves the yellow power ring that had been created earlier, he slips his green power ring off his finger, and replaces it with the yellow becoming the first Sinestro Corps member. Powers and Abilities Powers Sinestro possesses no superhuman powers, but with his Yellow Lantern Ring, he can do many things that a normal person cannot, like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. Abilities Indomitable Will: Sinestro is a former member of the Green Lantern Corps, meaning he has an indomitable will. Fearless: Sinestro is a former member of the Green Lantern Corps, meaning he is fearless. Widely Feared: Sinestro is a member of the Sinestro Corps, meaning he has the ability to instill great fear. Paraphernalia Weapon(s) Formerly - Green Power Ring: A Green Power Ring is considered the "most powerful weapon in the universe" by the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. The Ring can generate absolutely anything imaginable by the owner of the ring meaning it has unlimited power. It also gives the wearer of the ring a field of protection meaning that they can withstand gun shots and things that would kill a normal person. It's almost useless against the color yellow. Yellow Power Ring: A Yellow Power Ring is considered the "most powerful weapon in the universe" by Sinestro and the Sinestro Corps. The ring can generate absolutely anything imaginable by the owner of the ring meaning it has unlimited power. It also gives the wearer of the ring a field of protection meaning that they can withstand gun shots and things that would kill a normal person. Here's some powers that Sinestro has demonstrated; *'Dual Swords:' Sinestro uses his Green Power Ring to create dual swords... it can easily be assumed he can do this with his Yellow Power Ring as well. *'Flight:' Sinestro uses either ring to fly. *'Chains and Spikes:' Sinestro uses his Green Power Ring to create a chain with spikes to hold it in place... it can easily be assumed he can do this with his Yellow Power Ring as well. *Etc., etc., etc. Relationships *Hal Jordan - His student. *Abin Sur - Best friend and ally. *Tomar - Re - Ally *Kilowog - Ally *Parallax - Enemy Appearances/Actors Canon (1 film) *''Green Lantern'' (First appearance) - Mark Strong Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 19:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC)